U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,157 discloses a pultrusion process for making molded glass wool products of a non-structural nature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,649, 3,448,489, and 3,783,066 disclose pultrusion processes for making glass fiber reinforced plastic structural members having relatively high thermal conductivity.